


ten million blankets

by vagarius



Series: hatsunetsu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Day 6 - Fire, Domestic, M/M, Sickfic, TsukkiKage Week, though it's not focused on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: "You're burning up! And yet you're piled under ten million blankets because you're cold!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of an AU where tsukishima has fire powers, but has to (tries to) keep it a secret bc reasons. but this particular one-shot has very little to do with superpowers. i will write the big au eventually... for now, have a fluffy sickfic for tsukkikage week

"You obviously have a fever, Tsukishima."

"No, I don't." He really doesn't. It's not _his_ fault that creating fire saps his body heat, even when he doesn't use it, and it's not _his_ fault that it leaves his skin burning up, while he himself feels cold, and it's not _his_ fault that Kageyama doesn't know about his – for lack of a better term – _superpower._

(Okay, so maybe that last part _is_ his fault, but Tsukishima's allowed to be oblivious, sometimes, and not acknowledge this particular conclusion.)

"You're burning up! And yet you're piled under ten million blankets because you're _cold!"_

Tsukishima snuggles further under his blankets. He only has _four_ blankets _,_ thank you very much, not _ten million._ He isn't that pathetic. "I'm not that pathetic." As if to prove his point, he sneezes rather pathetically into his sleeve.

Kageyama trails his eyes over his form, curled up on the couch, and seems to consider it. Then he says, "No, you're pretty pathetic right now," and walks out of the room like he owns the place.

"I'm offended," Tsukishima rasps, but Kageyama is long gone, opening cabinets and running the tap in the kitchen.

When he comes back, he holds a glass of water and a couple of pills in front of Tsukishima. "Here, take this," he says, pushing his hands toward him.

Tsukishima frowns. "I told you, I don't have a – "

"And I told you, here, _take this."_ Kageyama practically shoves the pills into his face.

"Fine, fine," he mumbles, and reluctantly removes his arms from under the blankets to take the glass, then to throw the pills into his mouth. "Pushy King," he adds, after swallowing the pills and a generous gulp of water. "I still don't have a – "

"Shut up."

For once, Tsukishima shuts up.

Kageyama takes the glass back, and Tsukishima immediately shoves his arms back under the blankets. Kageyama looks contemplative. "You really are cold, huh?" he asks, as if the answer isn't painfully obvious.

Tsukishima opens his mouth to retort, but before he can, Kageyama pulls up one side of his blanket pile, and he ends up hissing instead. "What the fuck are you doing?" he grits out. He shivers. _Stupid fire powers,_ he thinks, _making me fucking cold. Fucking pointless._

"I'm warming you up," Kageyama says, and sits on the couch next to Tsukishima. He places down the blanket pile, cutting off the cold, and wraps his arms around Tsukishima's shoulder and waist. Without any deliberation on his part, Tsukishima sinks into Kageyama's side and rests his head on his chest, near the front of Kageyama's shoulder.

Kageyama grumbles something about _doesn't have a fever, my ass, I'm going to fucking melt,_ but wraps his arms tighter around Tsukishima in response.

Tsukishima involuntarily sighs. _Warm._

 


End file.
